No Looking Back
by cherry619
Summary: Dean was meerly a shadow only to intervene when needed. Spoilers for 5x03. Limp Sam/ Protective/Unstable Dean. Soley In Deans POV
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is in response to my poll so thanks for all who voted! Season 5 was the heavyweight champ for some Sam limpness. If you didn't vote or have no clue about what the hell I'm talking about its ok you'll enjoy the story anyway. The poll was what season of supernatural would you like to see me write a limp Sam story in? And season 5 pulled out all the stops and won with season 4 in a close second. Bunny1 is to thank for the prompt idea. I hope I give you what you expected and another thing that should be said is this is all going to be in Dean's POV and it's an AU so I mixed some things up but with good intentions as I see fit. I hope you enjoy it and understand my crazy idea. Review if you like. Thanx Charity.

* * *

He felt numb, driving down the deserted highway; it was the only way to describe the sensation he felt. Right? It's all natural he just lied to an angel lied to himself it's natural to feel numb, empty, hollow. _' Just another day at the office really.' _Dean thought to himself as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He looked over to the passenger side of the Impala and was met with dead air. He said it himself he was happy, happy as any man could get.

Then why the hell do I feel this way? Dean argued with himself as he continued on to nowheresville. Not really having any purpose but to drive off all the tension he had. He was losing his mind, he may not admit it, but he's starting to talk to himself and it's creeping him out a little; especially when he takes the incentive to answer himself back. He knows he has a problem when he starts answering his own fucking questions.

When did life get so complicated? When did he have this gnawing ache in his gut, so bad, that it was just driving him closer to calling Sam? Just to check, and for once talk to someone other than himself and an angel who has absolutely no sense of humor. He could lie with the rest of them and end up in Hell again but he wasn't having fun. Sure the weight of having to constantly worry about Sam's every move was lifted but it was replaced by the same feeling he had when Sam left for Stanford only it's more dire.

When you spend every waking minute by yourself you come up with some vivid thoughts and imaginations. I mean Lucifer is still on the run. What if other hunters found out Sam's connection to releasing Lucifer? He's pondered that question a couple of times but every time it comes out with a different outcome.

It's so dark he can barely see anymore and he can't help but wonder if Sam is in the same situation. God his brain hurts from all the constant questions he's been asking himself.

Dean brought a free hand up to rub his temples which were starting to throb in pain. All the stress, tension, worry. He sighed as he realized departing from his brother has just caused more problems then intended if not for Sam definitely for himself.

Ever valiant he continued on because he had to find a motel soon before he started that freaky thing of answering himself. That must be the weirdest and scariest thing he's ever done. _All because you pushed Sam away. _

"Bite me." He seethed but quickly realized he's picking a fight with himself. He groaned as he just answered himself again.

"Oh boy it's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Dean trudged into the Starlight Inn around 2:30 in the morning. He was tired and exhausted, but at the same time, wound up filled with adrenaline. He hated it. He brought all his stuff in and meticulously went to unpacking it, placing items in there correct locations for the time being. He looked sadly at the vacant bed sitting next to his own. Even though he didn't need an extra bed he's been getting them anyway it made him feel…I don't know not crappy. He laughed at his thoughts and then began the task of putting up salt lines, the whole notch. By the time he was done he clocked in around 3 and he prided himself on his time. "A lot better then last time." He said to himself quietly, while not even given thought that his separation from Sam has totally caused him to become ocd.

He went about his nightly routine of a shower, dental hygiene, double checking the salt line and wards. His other nightly priorities are halted due to Sam gone.

_God, his head was killing him. _

He slowly slid into bed when the shrill of his phone started. At first he had hopes of it being Sam but just knowing he knew it wasn't.

He reached blindly on the nightstand for it until his fingers met the buzzing item. "Hello?" He sounded terrible even to his own ears. That's what talking to yourself for 5 hours straight will do I guess.

"_Dean? How you doing boy?" _

Dean smiled a bit at Bobby's lighthearted way of saying 'I've been worried sick about you', "Fine and dandy." He lied straight through his teeth and he knew that Bobby would pick it up.

"_Right, listen I talked to Sam recently and he's been seeing some revelation omens where he is." _

That got his attention as any mention of Sam now a days perked his ears. It wasn't what he was expecting though and it didn't help the ache in his gut. "What? What do you mean omens?" He blurted out in a hurry because number one he had no clue where the hell Sam is. Number two he knows from his own knowledge revelation and Lucifer are like two peas in a pod.

"_Calm down Dean, he asked for some other hunters to check it out and I sent some there for him it's just…" _

He heard Bobby pause on the other end and right along with him he paused in breathe. His frequent question asking hadn't been far off. God please let me be off my rocker on this.

"Well it's just what?" He was slightly irritated with a hint of worry. His brain was working overload on so many questions he could hardly focus on the conversation.

"_He hasn't called back after that to give me the ok or thumbs up that it was a success or something was found. I just got a bad feeling you know."_

Hell yes he knows because he's been having that bad feeling ever since Sam left. "Ok just do you know where's he's at?" He willed his beating heart to calm down because when even Bobby starts to get a bad feeling something must of went wrong. He untangled himself from the current motel sheets and began searching for a piece of paper.

"_Yeah, he's in Garber, Oklahoma last time he called. I'm not quite sure the motel but I'm sure you'll figure it out." _

Yeah he only hoped that he hasn't lost his sense of his brother so much he couldn't even pick what motel he would take. "Thanks I'll find him see if he's ok." He sighed as he scribbled off Garber, Oklahoma on a crumpled heap of paper. With the way his mind has been wondering he was sure he would forget it in no time.

"_Good. Now Dean, I don't think brotherly intervention with a touch of psychotic Dean is the best approach." _

Huh, so he ain't the only one thinking he needs a straightjacket. _Small world._ "I know, ok I know I won't burst in there I'll be a shadow but If I'm needed well you know." He said quietly as he tugged on a pair of jeans with one hand. He'll play the old shadow trick, he'll just watch from afar not intervening unless completely necessary. _God this was going to be fun. _

"_I know just call me when you find him." _

"Will do bye Bobby." He said quickly as he threw his phone onto the bed so he could slip into something other than his nightshirt. He has to look good being a stalker. God, if only it were that simple.

* * *

**TBC So was it ok in the sense of Dean's POV I hardly ever dive this deep into his psyche and I think I did ok. Just give some feedback if you like it and want it continued or want me to find another season 5 topic. Thanx Charity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **As you all know this is in Dean's POV and is an AU right after free to be you and me so spoilers for that episode. I hope you like a touch of twitchy psychotic Dean because we all know Dean could put up a hard façade so. Just give insight if you hate it or something just want opinions. This story is in response to my poll. Sam is coming so don't worry. Hope you enjoy. Thanx Charity.

* * *

It was now 4:42 in the morning the ache in his stomach doubled as he got closer to Oklahoma and he's been nervously fidgeting with the steering wheel. Almost jerking off the side of the road on a couple of occasions. There's no way around it he's a nervous wreck; has been since Sam left. He hated the thought but he's a sole dependent. No Sam means full frontal, Dean melt down. While he's still his normal self, charming women, putting up a hard barricade, it still pales in comparison to what he feels inside.

Passing the Arkansas/Oklahoma state lines he drove steadily to his destination. It would still be another hour or so before he hit Garber but that's only if you obey trafficking laws. He smiled to himself as he pushed down harder on the gas pedal. _If only Sam were here._

His smile quickly left as determination set in, he grounded his teeth together as he gripped the wheel tighter.

* * *

The city of Garber wasn't a big city at all and he wondered why Sam stopped in this run down town for what he calls taking a break. The town was spooksville incorporated no one was really there and he wondered if that was why Sam chosen it in the first place.

He quickly found all the motels in the area and it didn't take long to pick out the one Sam would pick. Great Plains Motel, it was quiet and had a bar nearby there usual style. Finding the certain room Sam stayed in would be more difficult though he couldn't knock on every door looking for a Sam Winchester. Besides he was playing shadow this time, no intervening.

He berated himself for just not doing the easy route and tracking Sam's cell. Of course his brain hasn't been thinking logically for quite some time. He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot and noticed how not many cars were there. "At least it narrows it down." He muttered to himself as he scanned for the desk clerk hoping it was a girl because if he could get Sam's room info it would be from a pretty desk clerk not an old wrinkled prune.

Dean opened the door and closed it with a residual thud, and made his way over to the desk clerk currently playing with her gum. _Piece of cake. _

He quickly brushed himself off as he had to imagine how awful he looked. It hurt to even look at his own mug and he rarely ever said that. He strode into the room with a cocky flirtatious swagger watching as the blondes head shot up at his entrance. He had to be a sight. The dark circles underneath his eyes, his permanent frown, his slouched back even though he straightened up more for the act. All in all he looked like a big pile of crap.

"Hey darlin I need a favor." He smiled as he laid on a heavy southern accent he accumulated from various stays in Texas and Florida.

"Uh…ok um do you know what time it is?"

Well he totally forgotten about the time no wonder she's already freaking out. It must be 5:00 or at least 6:00 in the morning. "Yeah sorry bout that I kinda forgot my keys to my room and I kinda forgot my room number too." He added at the last second but realized how stupid he sounded. _God he needed some sleep. _

"Are you drunk?"

He smiled a little as even though that wasn't what he was going for it still worked with the plan. "How'd you know?" He said playfully.

"Lucky guess." She murmured. "What's the last name or did you forget that too?"

Dean could tell he was wearing on the young girl's patience he was wearing thin on patience himself. "Uh…I think its Winchester." He really had no clue what alias Sam checked in under but he had a couple good guesses.

"Hold on let me check." She huffed in annoyance.

Dean tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. His mind reeling with questions once again. What if Sam used a different name? What if Sam wasn't here? What if this lady just decides to call the cops on me?

"Yep here it is room 5." She marked as she dug around for an extra set of keys.

Well, well, well lucky break. He doesn't think so, not in the least little bit. He awkwardly took the keys from her as he began his previous swagger out the door.

"Oh and if you ever do this again I'll make sure you can't swallow beer for a week."

Ouch. Point taken lady.

Dean just continues on his merry way to find the room because he himself feels as if he's actually drunk. _Ha, I wish._

* * *

Dean walked casually up to the room number and glanced in every direction before putting the key in the slot. No doubt he had a high risk of getting his ass jumped by Sam thinking he was a burglar but he take the risk. He only hope the kid was still sleeping and didn't hear his entry.

Once the lock unlatched he pushed the door open slowly and tip toed inside noting that the room was completely dark. He closed the door with a soft click and went about searching for Sam in the dark space.

Once his eyes adjusted to there target, he wasn't happy with what he was met with that was for sure.

* * *

Sam was tossing and turning on his bed the sheets and covers a rumpled mess tangled in his limbs. His eyes darted rapidly beneath closed lids as he huffed out pants of air. He thought _he_ looked like crap.

He crept closer as he wanted so desperately to just touch Sam or at least give him some comfort but he made up his mind he's a shadow. That was of course if he wasn't needed and this looks like a pretty good excuse to turn visible again.

"Sam?" He spoke softly as not to spook his younger brother.

Sam didn't even flinch.

Whatever nightmare Sam was trapped in it seems like he was deeply engrossed this time. "Sammy?" He tried again as he laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. That got more of a reaction as Sam moaned in his sleep and curled toward his touch.

Was this just a nightmare? Dean brought up his hand to rest across Sam's forehead and pulled away in shock of the heat there. Sam was sick. There was no way around it he couldn't play shadow anymore.

"Sammy wake up!" He said a little louder as he shook Sam a harder. This got a different reaction instead of the tired exhausted moan it was a pain filled one. Just what was wrong with Sam?

He pulled back and cringed as Sam curled in on himself and wrapped his arm protectively around his midsection. Just what did those supposed other hunters do?

He turned on the bedside light and was a little shocked at how the light illuminated just how bad off Sam was. This was a bad idea from the damn start. He thought to himself as he settled himself on the bed beside Sam.

"I know you have a fever kiddo so I have to do the normal check." He chuckled to himself as he began to untangle the sheets from Sam. Though his brother was no where near lucid to talk he enjoyed talking to someone other than himself for a change.

Once the sheets and comforter were striped he watched as Sam shivered in the cold air. "It's ok." He soothed as he ran his hands through his brothers sweat drenched hair. In Sam's delirious state this touch could mean anything since Sam thinks he's all alone but Sam just stills and curls into his touch more. _It's like Sam knows. _

Pulling Sam's arm from his midsection he inched his brother's shirt up till it hit his armpits. He gasped at the sight.

Mottled bruises decorated Sam's torso and chest. Just what the hell did those hunters do to his brother? He became angry instantly at the thought alone and he's been thinking some pretty horrible thoughts lately.

He gently felt along Sam's rib cage trying to see if anything was broken. While Sam grimaced and tried to scour away he sighed in relief_. At least nothing was broken._

His ribs were just heavily bruised and would be sore for a while. That still doesn't explain the fever though.

"Nothing's broken kiddo." He sighed as he pulled Sam's shirt back down. "That still doesn't explain your fever though." He talked quietly as he pulled the blankets back and began covering Sam with them. "Just what happened to you Sammy?"

* * *

After dragging all of his stuff into the quaint room he began unpacking the first aid kit and quickly finding the Tylenol. He looked over again at Sam and watched as Sam fought against unseen forces. _Maybe Tylenols too light_. He thought to himself as he sifted through the bottles of pills in the kit. Though Sam's fever wasn't high it seemed as if Sam was having and exceptionally hard time getting a good night's rest. His ribs would never heal with all the tossing and turning. Dean sighed as he pushed the Tylenol aside and grabbed the almost empty bottle of vicodin. Heavy pain killers always knocked Sam on his ass. He smiled at the good memories.

He coupled one tablet and retrieved a glass of water before striding to where Sam was currently fighting off some unseen attacker.

"Sammy? I need you to wake up and take this" He said softly as he sat on the bed once again. Sam just continued on with his tossing and turning.

"Your gonna do it the hard way huh?" He snickered as he set the glass down and opened Sam's mouth much to Sam's own chagrin. He set the pill inside his brother's mouth and began kneading his throat hoping the sensation will make him swallow it. "Come on Sam swallow the pill." He asked as his gentle kneading soon found success as Sam's adam apple bobbed up and down from swallowing. "Good boy." He smiled as he ruffled Sam's sweaty hair. "Just go to sleep and relax I'll be here…I promise." He whispered as Sam sighed a deep sigh and seemed to deflate in the mattress. He thanked God that Sam wasn't awake because if he was the least bit coherent he have some explaining to do.

* * *

His next mission was to find those hunters that Bobby sent here. He knew without a shadow of a doubt they were to cause for Sam's state at the moment. Though Sam was still in a peaceful sleep from his dosage of vicodin. He smiled again just happy and content to be so close to his brother.

His search on the internet was getting him no where and Bobby was pretty vague on his accounts of it all. He knew there were three of them that came here and unfortunately only two left. The time in between is a big ass blur and he wishes his geek boy brother could do the research.

He rubbed a tired hand over his face and looked closer into the accounts of them all. They had to be somewhere people just don't disappear. _Yeah, it sure seems like they do sometimes. _

"D'n?" A pain filled moan pulled him from the computer as he walked over to where Sam was currently laid up. "Shhh Sammy go back to sleep." He cooed gently hoping his voice would somehow lull Sam back into sleep.

"D'n!" Sam said a bit more panicked. Dean wasn't sure if Sam knew he was here or if Sam just said it out of instinct. "It's ok your fine go back to sleep." He tried again and watched as Sam contemplated his words before nuzzling back into the pillow.

He chuckled to himself as he walked back over to the computer. His phone rang to life suddenly and he leapt across the floor trying to answer it before it woke Sam from his peaceful slumber. "Hello?" He asked quietly.

"_Dean I found them, I know where they are." _

Dean smiled as he heard the words. Game on.

* * *

**So was it any good? Are you liking Dean's character so far? As I promised there's limp Sam and more to come in the next chapter. Feedback would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **This should be the last chapter but hey I never know. Now I don't know the other hunters name as they never revealed it. I won't make up a fake one I'll roll with it. Hope you're enjoying and I hope I satisfied whoever voted on my poll. I especially hope I satisfied bunny1 as this was her idea well sort of. Review if you like. Thanx Charity.

* * *

After making sure Sam was going to be ok for an hour or so he left water by his bed just incase he decided to wake but he was betting on the latter. He locked the doors checked all the salt lines and gave Sam a quiet goodbye reminding him that he would return.

20 minutes later he's driving to the next town over and he was feeling like a complete dumbass. He seriously thought this search for them was hard yet there only about 45 minutes away from him. Once he pulled into the small town of Hunter (ha irony much) he scouted the bar Bobby had mentioned in there conversation. It seems after the little demon incident killing there friend they decided to mourn by getting drunk. _Hey I don't judge. _

He's been slowly learning bits and pieces of the puzzle as he goes along. Obviously the supposed revelation omens were spot on and it went terribly down south for the three musketeers. Resulting in one of there deaths. He only had one of the hunters name that were alive the other was a blur. He's trying though, he try if it was for Sam.

* * *

Opening up the bar doors he was permeated with the stench of alcohol and smoke and a hint of sex. God sometimes he missed this Cas sure as hell was a buzz killer much worse than Sam ever was.

He scanned the crowd as he looked for the specific physical attributes Bobby described. His eyes hit there mark as two men were seated in a booth away from the crowd. _Perfect. _

He strode calmly over to the booth immediately seating himself. "Hey ya fellas." He smiled as he leaned back. Both hunters gave him a nervous look. _Oh yeah you better be nervous. _

"Dean Winchester am I correct?" The blonde haired one asked as he fingered his beer.

"In the flesh. I heard about your compadre sorry man." He gave a look of compassion as the other hunter sucked it in for all it's worth.

"Yeah me too."

He watched as the blonde haired one gave (from what he knew was named Richie) an elbow to the gut.

"So what brings you to these parts?" The blonde haired one asked casually.

"Oh you know women, money, hunts and lets say my brother getting beat to hell by a couple of dead beat hunters." His eyes switched from friendly to dangerous. As he leaned in closer. "Oh yeah I know all about what you did asshole." He growled even though parts were still fuzzy he knew from the bruises on Sam and on there own face these two had to of worked Sam over for some time before Sam was able to get the upper hand.

Richie looked terrified as he shrunk back in the seat the blonde haired one equally leaned in. "I have my intentions."

The confirmation that was what he was waiting for. He quickly slid his gun from his waist band and brought it underneath the table and nudged the hunter's leg with it. "I have mine as well." He said coldly. He watched as Richie panicked in the seat while the other one just stayed calm and collected. "You both better haul your asses out back so we can have a better discussion of this or I won't hesitate to blow your brains out." He replied as he nudged the mans thigh again.

"No one has to get hurt here."

"Then what did Sam ask for? Huh? He didn't even want to be a part of this." He growled again. He was becoming more agitated by the second and he knew that if he didn't calm down there would be no discussion.

"We know the truth Dean and he even admitted it to us it seems like he was asking for it."

Dean closed his eyes and counted to 10. Then without warning he fired the gun aimed directly at the family jewels. "It seemed like you were asking for that." He stood up quickly as everyone in the bar stopped and turned to their booth. The blonde haired hunter writhed on the floor in agony. Richie still looked petrified. _His job was done._

"Is any one calling the cops on me?" He asked with his back turned. He took the dead silence as a definite no. He smiled as he tucked his gun back into his waistband and walked out the door without even looking back.

-------------------

Dean sat his normal vigil by his brother's bedside in Gabor. Sam was becoming more coherent and his need for making a quick get away became more serious. Dean sighed as he soaked in his brother's presence. He had to go before Sam woke completely there was no arguing with that decision.

Dean uncrossed his arms and stood up from the uncomfortable chair. He popped his neck muscles as he walked slowly to Sam's bed. He looked down at his brother and smiled.

"I miss this Sammy I really do." He said quietly as he sat down next to Sam. "I wish I could stay or say something to you to make things right but…it's just screwed to hell." He gave a strained chuckle as he rested his hand atop Sam's head. Sam's head turned into his hands again like Sam knew of his presence. Sam always was the smart one.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as a silent tear fell from his face. "I have to go Sammy but you'll be ok and when we reconnect I promise things will be better." He got up slowly and walked over to the chair as he grabbed his jacket he slung over the back of it earlier. All his stuff was already packed and ready.

He was half way to the door when he turned around and gave a sudden thought. He walked slowly back to Sam's bed and leaned in closer. He gave a slight kiss to Sam's temple just a graze. Sam muttered something in sleep but stilled again. "Stay safe I'm always watching you no matter what." He promised as he walked out the door he didn't even look back.

* * *

**TBC or not? I wanted it to end here but as I read it, it looks like it could use more but I don't know. I guess if you would like to see more just tell me if not I'll end it here. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **It seems as if a lot of people wanted this continued so I'll give it another chapter and after that you could tell me if to cut it short of keep going. Sounds fair enough? I'm still keeping it in Dean's POV and I vow I will keep it solely in his even if my Sam temptations creep up on me. I guess will start where we left off. I really have no idea where I'm going with this so bare with me. Please review if you deem it worthy, you'll never begin to know how much I appreciate it. It puts a big ass 'sam smile' on my face. Thanx Charity

*Usual warning of language but it is Dean so that's to be expected. Other than that spoilers for Free to be you and me that's about it. *

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala for the longest time before he actually ever made the incentive to turn the ignition on. He felt like he was betraying his loyalty to his brother but hell he's been betrayed plenty of times he should feel a sense of warming for revenge. _If only it were that easy. _

He still had to question a number of times why Sam had a fever. Sure the kid got beaten and bruised but nothing to bring on a fever. He even noticed that Sam wasn't sick; his breathing was fine and regular no coughing up a lung nada. That scared him a little but he had to brush it aside so he could leave. He couldn't stay; it wasn't the right moment or time for brotherly intervention with the tears and hugging. He couldn't handle it, maybe when he finally could face it head on it would be easier. In more ways than one.

He gave one last longing look at the motel and began to pull out, he had no clue where the hell he was going but he had to leave.

* * *

About two hours away from Garber he began to get the same gnawing ache in his stomach as before. It only stilled when he saw Sam or was near him. Now it was hitting him full force. He couldn't place why he felt so nauseas or worried to the loop. Sam was fine cept' for some bruised ribs and a fever he was fine when Dean had left him. Then why the hell am I worrying?

He really needed to get a room before he became more anxious and twitchy to the point where he caused himself to get into a car accident.

He was pulling into the small community of salt fork he had a nagging feeling not to leave Oklahoma just yet so he stuck to surrounding towns and cities…just incase. He pulled into the Medford hotel in the late hours of the night. He was literally dragging himself out of the car to get a room. That's how bad he just wanted to go back to Sam.

The desk clerk gave him suspicious glances but other than that it was quick and easy. Once he accumulated a room he bust into the room and dropped all his stuff at the door. He quickly dragged himself to a bed and flopped down onto. He was bone tired with exhaustion and worry.

He thanked whatever entity that Cas didn't decide to make a surprise visit because at the moment he had no patience or care to listen to him ramble on about the mission at hand.

He wanted to sleep for a week. He wanted to just give up and walk away from this apocalypse crap. More than anything he wanted his brother whole and intact sitting next to him in the Impala. He wanted Sam worry free and happy. He wanted Sam ridden of all the burdens he been handed during his life. He wanted just the two of them against the world and god damnit he wanted it badly.

He didn't even care to put up salt lines or ward his room from the supernatural world, he didn't care to even undress or get under the covers he just sank into the mattress with a deep sigh and drifted off to a worry induced sleep. _If only he just looked back for once._

* * *

**I know it's short but it's something. I have a feeling I'll be writing more than I ever intended for this. So I guess look forward to another chapter I have more in store. Again sorry for the short chapter I felt I should end this chapter here. I guess more to come. Thanx Charity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter 5 and I have a general idea of where this is going but I never know in reality. Let's hope you like this chapter plus Cas is making an appearance. And others who've read my previous stories is I like to make Cas a symblom of humor to lighten the mood so that's in store. Please review it really rocks my world. Thanx Charity

* * *

His phone was ringing somewhere he knew that for sure.

The annoying buzz with the accompanying vibrating almost made him wish he didn't have one. What the hell time is it anyway? Even his sleep induced brain could concur that it was still night. So who the hell is calling him now? Dean groaned as he rolled off the bed and trudged over to the noise.

"Ow god damnit!" He exclaimed as he ran straight into a chair. _God was this going to be a good day._

Untangling himself from the evil artifact he followed the noise all the way to his duffel. He slapped his hand on his forehead as he clearly forgot to unpack his things or even ward the room. He was certainly out of it last night.

Digging around in the bag his fingers finally found the impending object. He pulled it out quickly to see who dare call him so early. Checking the caller I.D he noted that is was Cas. _Boy was he going to give this angel hell. _

"What?" He yelled loudly into the phone. Now he knew giving Cas a cell phone was the worst idea ever.

"_Dean there's some things we need to discuss and I feel you need to hear them right now." _

Dean groaned at Cas' tone of voice. He already knew what Cas was talking about and he really didn't have the patience to hear another Cas lecture especially this God damn early. "Well out with it since you obviously have no sense of time or respect." He said sarcastically, but Cas was an emotionless being with no sense of humor so all he heard was breathing on the other end. No laughter or insult, this was one of the main reasons he was going crazy.

"_I know what you did with Sam and all and I feel you should know something else that Sam couldn't tell you at the time."_

His eyes opened wider at that, he's been having this bad ache ever since he left Sam and Cas calling him about Sam was never any good. "What is it?" He asked nervously because if he left and something happened to Sam he would never forgive himself.

"_I know about you uh…staging an intervention with those hunters. Well I have more information on what went down and you won't like it."_

God damn Cas for confirming his fears. He sighed but quickly went to work trying to change while holding a phone. "Just tell me Cas." He sighed as he turned on the light to see. "Argh!" He exclaimed as the light blinded him. When did that light get so bright? He really was out of it last night.

"_Dean are you alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah go on with it." This so wasn't going to be his day.

"_Once those hunters friend was killed by demons they had found out some things about Sam none too good." _

That made him pause his movements as he sank down onto the bed. "What kinda things? Will you just get to the good stuff I know you're holding off." He looked over at the clock and the neon light flashed a very early 4:52. He really didn't need this, this early. It only made the ache hurt worse.

"_They found out Sam started the apocalypse and once they confronted him they wanted to per say use him."_

That sure as hell was new information. It stole his breath away and made him wish he could have inflicted more torture to the two. If demons were telling the tale who knows how many other hunters know and are trying to get to Sam. It made him shiver involuntarily. "There's more to this. What aren't you telling me?" His keen sense with hiding things has led him to knowing just when someone was hiding something. Hell he could tell a bunch of times when Sam hid things from him.

"_Dean…"_

There was a sigh and he knew that whatever happened was not good and it equaled trouble later on. "Tell me damnit!" He growled into the phone. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and his hands started to twitch involuntarily. _Oh yeah Cas is getting a good ass beating._

"_They tried to force him to drink demon blood to take care of the other demons."_

It almost felt like his heart stopped. Those bastards. His mind was coming up with all sorts of evil twisted thoughts of murder and torture. The only thing keeping him sane was the word 'tried'. They tried but they didn't succeed. Thank God for that. "So he didn't drink any?"

"_No, he spit it back out after being force fed." _

Now that got his blood boiling. They force fed it too him? "Damnit!" He exclaimed out of anger. He had an overwhelming desire to just find those bastards again and blow there head off this time.

"_Dean the important thing is he didn't take any. I just wanted you to know that and…"_

Oh God it wasn't over yet what more could Cas say to make his day even shittier. "And…what?" It felt like he was talking for hours and all he wanted to do was go back to bed and forget it all.

"_And…I feel Sam isn't out of the woods yet." _

Dean groaned as Cas just totally made this day one of the worse of his life. He abruptly sat up and began to change again. Another trip to Garber he only hoped Sam would forget that he was ever there in the first place. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I believe other hunters have Sam on there radar or at least know he pertains to the apocalypse. In other words I feel Sam will be hunted."_

All other thoughts totally went out the door all he could hear was _Sam will be hunted. _His fear had got the better of him and he was starting to panic a little. Though Garber wasn't far it was far enough. What if a hunter already found Sam? With Sam still injured he be no match for anything. His mind was working on all cylinders thinking of the worst possible scenarios. "I'm going to get him." He said gruffly as he slipped into a shirt. No one messes with Sam. He thought that with him totally rendering that one hunters chance at any sex would be a warning. He thought wrong, no hunter cares anymore they just want to be prided on killing the thing that started the apocalypse. It was like Gordon Walker all over again but with more dire consequences. That time he had reasonable points to defend Sam in Gordon's harsh accusations. Now he really couldn't say anything because Sam did start the apocalypse and what the hell was he suppose to do. Keep Sam safe and kick some ass that's what.

"_Dean you still there?"_

Cas' voice on the line totally took him out of his current thoughts. "Yeah I'm going to find him." He heard what was determination in his voice and it actually stilled his frantically beating heart.

"_Ok, I'll be here if you need me."_

"Yeah, yeah I got work to do. See ya around. Oh and Cas."

"_Yes."_

"The next time I see you I'm totally kicking your ass." He smiled as he heard an irritated huff on the other end and then Cas hung up. His smile quickly left as he went about grabbing all his gear. He didn't unpack so that was a plus. "Garber, Oklahoma here I come…again." He muttered to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

**So do you like the twist? I guess continuing was a good thing because I'm have so many plans. I don't know how many chapters this story will be but I hope you still enjoy and I will stick to my word of this all going to be in Dean's POV. Thanx for reading and review if you have the time. Thanx Charity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Here's chapter six and I definitely know where I'm taking this now so I hope I give all you Sam girls what you want while still doing this all from Dean's POV. Thanx for the reviews so far guys. Also thanx for the silent supporters you too mean a lot to me. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean drove as fast as he could to get back to his brother. Sam was supposed to be fine he was supposed to be out of the hunting scene. That only proves the only thing in there crappy life that rings true. You can't escape this life if your name is Winchester. Dean never tried to escape but he knew if he tried that he would get pulled right back in. Damn it Cas for making him a nervous wreck but he still had to give the angel credit. If Cas would have never called Dean would have been states away from Sam. It would render him even more helpless and he was glad his instinct held strong enough for him to stay in towns close to Garber.

He really had no idea what sight he would be presented with. Would Sam accept him again? After all he had been doing some heaving pushing on Sam's part. He couldn't deal with his own pains and hurts so that meant he definitely couldn't deal with all of Sam's guilt that continued to ooze out. He knew that he was being totally incompetent on his part because Sam truly was sorry. The kid said it enough times to make any one believe he was sorry. _Sam shouldn't have to make you believe it you should already have believed him and forgave him. _

The ache continued which was coupled by a pounding headache. He knew that his body was trying to tell him something. Every time his stomach clenched painfully or his skull throbbed it was a hidden message. Like go find and bring your brother home you dumbass. Or stop being a selfish prick and forgive him already.

The early morning sun was starting to come up above the horizon. Cas' long ass call set him back a good 30 minutes. Also a random ass road block didn't help any either. He sighed as all thoughts were focused on Sam. What if a hunter got to him before I did? I would never forgive myself.

Passing through the town of Hunter again he knew it would only be a good 45 minutes till he hit Garber. He hoped that he wasn't too late. In fact he did something he never did he prayed. _Let's hope it's enough. _

* * *

Pulling up to the motel room he cringed as he remembered the little scuffle with the desk clerk. He really didn't want a replay and thanked himself that he kept the spare set of keys. That alone would probably have that desk clerk beating his ass until he actually couldn't drink beer for a week.

Getting out of the car he walked quickly to room 5. His palms were sweating and that familiar ache made itself present. He quickly put the key in the lock and turned it. Taking it out he began to open the door when he noticed that the door was locked again. "What the fuck is going on?" He muttered to himself as he tried the key again. The lock unlatched and he burst into the room. He soon realized that the door was unlocked to begin with. Oh god I locked it before I left.

The room was illuminated by the sunlight but as his eyes went to the bed he noticed no Sam. "Sammy?" He called out in hopes that he was just in the bathroom and when he came out they would have a huge laugh about this whole thing.

He walked toward the bathroom and his stomach dropped…it was empty. "Sammy!" He yelled to the empty space but it was clear Sam wasn't here. "Oh god what have I done." he said out of anguish. He wanted to break down and cry right there. He left Sam due to his own selfish fears and it might just cost Sam his life.

_Calm down Dean you have to do this like any other hunt. _He casually told himself as his heart beat erratically through his chest. He swore he could here it loud and clear. What the hell do I do? This wasn't a normal hunt this was another case of I failed as a brother now Sam's paying the price.

Assess the scene. He needed to assess the scene to give him any clue to where Sam was or who might have taken him.

Its clear Sam didn't go anywhere because his things were still strewn about just the way Dean remembered them when he left. It didn't even seem like Sam has moved from the spot Dean left him in. "Sammy didn't even have a chance." He said despairingly. Sam was ambushed and didn't even know what hit him. _If you stayed your ass here he wouldn't have been ambushed._

He shook the inconsistent voice out of his head as he made his way around the room. Nothing was broken or out of place so whoever did this obviously didn't have to put up a fight. But who could do this? The possibilities are endless and really if he assessed this room up and down he would be no closer to finding Sam.

The sunlight glinted in the room as the light bounced off a particular object sitting on the floor. He peered closer as he picked it up. "Oh God." He said aloud as the object reflecting light was a syringe. That was one way to take a man down.

He clutched it tighter as he willed the inanimate object to just give him all the answers.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean said sadly as he looked around the room fondly.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed his brother once occupied taking in the smell of his brother's girly shampoo. Who knew that lavender could smell so good?

He's tried every possibly lead and tried every possible subject but it's running out to be a dead end. He had no clue when Sam had been taken? Or by whom but he already knew that it was what Cas predicted. "Please God just let him be ok." He needed him to be ok he couldn't take it if his one wrong move ended Sam's life today. Silent tears fell as his head dropped into his hands. "Please."

His phone interrupted his silent grieving as he reached into his jacket pocket to answer it. "Hello?" Damn he sounded bad even to his own ears.

"_Dean I got a lead on Sam's whereabouts."_

Once those words were spoken he was in heaven. "Well tell me." He quickly got up to fetch a pad of paper and a pencil to write down every note and detail he could.

"_I've been asking around and some hunters know of who might have taken Sam." _

Bobby sounded so enthusiastic and he sure hoped that all Bobby's enthusiasm wasn't just all for naught. "Tell me." He said coldly. Whoever did this would pay much worse then blowing a mans chance at having any kids. No the death of whoever did this would be methodical more diabolical. He was actually channeling torture sessions from when he tortured souls in hell. _Oh God help me now._

"_It's a hunter called Billy Stone. Word around town is he isn't too happy with all the apocalypse and demon crap. Some friends of his said he's been doing mad research on it a little too much if you catch my drift." _

Ah a name was given all he have to do is search the now dead man walking online and find his whereabouts.

"_Dean he ain't no rookie either he's pretty darn good so when you find him just be careful even if he doesn't have Sam I'm telling ya watch out for yourself." _

Rookie or elaborated hunter it didn't matter all he had was one thought in mind. This guy might have Sam. That's all he needed to know to be kicked into action. "Thanks Bobby I mean really, thank you." He could never express how gracious and lucky he was to know Bobby.

"_Your welcome. Remember what I said and call me when you find Sam."_

"Yes sir and don't worry about me it's him you should worry about." Dean smiled a cold smile as he set down the gun he been toying with.

"_Just find your brother you idgit." _

The line went dead as Dean closed his phone. He picked his gun up once again and started to turn it around in his hands. It felt so familiar in his hands it was like a puzzle piece that fit just right. "Lock um and load um." He replied cocking the gun back.

* * *

**So did I do ok? The story might be moving along a little slow but I'm just building. The action comes next chapter with some limp Sam. *squee* Hope ur liking it so far. Thanx Charity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** The action picks up in this chapter and as I promised Limp Sam is making an appearance soon. I hope you're following me with this and I hope I'm getting Dean's feelings and thoughts just right. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. You make my day. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean drove like a mad man trying to get to Fairmont. It seems as if all these hunters who are supposed professionals sure have no brains when it comes to duck and cover. All these dumbass hunters chose surrounding towns instead of trying for a more hidden one outside of Oklahoma. Dean thanked whatever God was listening that he was able to pull up viable leads on this Billy Stone. The dumb fuck lived in Oklahoma that should be a warning right there. He only prayed that this lead was the one that this dead man walking had Sam.

Bobby was more than right when he said the kid was doing research on the apocalypse more so than he should. The damn idiot had a website cataloguing it all. What the hell was Bobby so worried about? If this kid who he now knows is barely above Sam's age was dumb enough to leave a blatant trail then why the fuss over being careful? _Not unless he left it on purpose. _

That was a new thought and one that should highly be considered. If the kid was stupid enough to boast on his website then something was wrong. Especially if Bobby gave him clear warning to be careful. _The kid was baiting him in. _It hit him like a ton of bricks that not only did this kid have Sam but wanted Dean too. He has to give the kid props with his mental state it would be hard to convey a trap set. The kid obviously knows more than he should about him and Sam. That only added to his fear as he got closer only about 10 minutes away and he be there. He should have figured out it was a trap when he put up his secret headquarters. Asking any one to come and join him and leaving an address. That should have set off alarm bells right there but Dean let it slid just happy to find out where the bastard lived so he could find Sam.

Bobby wasn't kidding the guy knows his stuff.

* * *

Pulling up to abandoned warehouse in the middle of fucking no-where's-ville he looked it over quickly before getting out. He went about grabbing everything he would need not knowing what state Sam was in or what this guy had planned. He couldn't get to cocky; obviously the guy knows his stuff he jus hoped he could find a fault somewhere.

Shutting the trunk he crept closer to the building and noted its massive size alone. He hoped it was just a warehouse and not filled with mazes or rooms and hallways. There were no windows down bottom all broken ones were at the top so he couldn't see inside to get a hint at the situation.

As he got closer to the door he noticed that it was bolted and locked shut. "How the hell am I gonna get in?" He muttered quietly too himself as he looked the door over once. _There's no getting in that thing. _

"Actually I have that planned for you."

Dean's eyes widened as he heard an unfamiliar voice he quickly turned around and was met with who he presumed Billy Stone. He brought up his gun quickly but the kid had cat like reflexes. It got knocked out of his hand instantly as he was pushed against the door. The kid's strong too.

"Don't worry Dean this won't hurt a bit."

Dean shoved with all his might against the kid but to no avail he was just stronger. If he didn't think of something fast Sam would pay the price. "No!" He yelled as he thrashed about bucking against the hold.

His thrashing and bucking ceased as a well placed knee impacted with his groin. "Awwww." He groaned out as the breath was quickly stolen from him. The knee didn't leave still putting pressure on his sensitive spot. It made him wheeze out for air.

"I told you not to worry."

He looked up as the kid smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. He needed to get away overpower him; Sam was here somewhere he could feel it. He soon realized he wasn't going anywhere with a knee pressing into his groin.

Billy then brought up a syringe as he pressed it into one of his neck veins. He grimaced as he felt the sting of the needle. He could feel his strength depleting and with the added pressure on his jewels he was going to pass out.

"That's it Dean just relax and take a little nap."

The man cooed into his ear as Dean slid down the wall. The knee finally eased and he was able to breathe again. "Sammy?" He asked out in confusion as trying to talk got harder he could feel the tug of unconsciousness beckoning.

"You'll see him soon Dean I promise."

He'll see Sammy soon? That was all he needed as his eyes slid shut and his body listed sideways. _He'll see Sammy soon. _That lulled him into a peaceful deep sleep.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Do you like the twist? As I promised Limp Sam in the next chapter. This Billy guy sure knows his stuff. Haha I created him and he's solely my own. Please review if ya like. Thanx Charity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **As promised in previous chapters limp Sam is in the building. I want to get feedback on my new hunter I created. What do you think of him and his personality? Just curious for opinions and all. Thanx for reading. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity.

* * *

He ached all over his body had throbbing pulse points whenever he tried to shift. More specifically his groin hurt the worse, pain flared below the belt even as he moved. The rest of the aches he could tell were muscle aches. What the hell happened? Dean thought as he tried to recollect where he been at the time. He only prayed that it wasn't from a bad night of sex. Where the girl took kinky to a whole new level.

"Wake up!"

A loud voice assaulted his ears and an accompanying boot kicked him in the shin. _Ow. Geez give a guy a warning. _

"Mmmm." He mumbled as he brought his head up off his chest. He peeled both eyes open to be met with an unfamiliar face that wasn't a girl. Oh god don't tell me I was so far off my rocker I went and did it with a dude.

"Glad you could join us."

Join 'us'? There were only two people in the room himself and whoever the hell this is. Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Ole' Sammy here has been dying to see you."

Sammy? Oh god now he remembered why he was here. Some shitface named Billy Stone took Sam. He actually took Sam! His plan at breaking Sam out went to hell with a well placed syringe and knee to the groin. No wonder why that hurts so much? This kid better not have damaged his package. He thought evilly that reason alone would move Dean to kill. Holy crap where's Sam? Dean thought to himself as he looked frantically around the room still not seeing his brother he became angry and belligerent.

"You bastard! Where's Sam?" He spit out as he watched the cool face just give him a smug smile. Maybe blowing the guys package to bits would fit in this situation as well? "Answer me damnit!" He yelled out in frustration pulling at the ropes binding him to a chair.

"Like I said he's here Dean don't worry."

There it was that calm voice, like the kid new everything about him and could calm down his worries with simply just speaking. It actually did the opposite he had no clue where Sam was in this dingy warehouse and the kid was just smiling at him. "Then show me him. I want to see Sam now!" His voice dropped to a dangerous low as Mr. Smiley just kept on smiling.

"I don't think you'll like what you'll see. You see me and Sam had gotten aquatinted with each other pretty fast. He screams so pretty."

"You sick bastard! I'm gonna kill you I swear it." He screamed in rage. He had an overwhelming desire to just see Sam. All the pain in his lower half was soon forgotten as he focused all his energy on Sam.

"Yeah, yeah like I ain't heard that one. Don't you get it dumbass your so called brother started the fucking apocalypse he's working for the other side. Hell he has demon blood in him and all you and other hunters do is look at him in sympathy like he's a saint! He's the god damn anti-christ. He's evil and you know the saying if its evil we kill it. You're lucky I don't kill your ass for being so dumb."

Dean's mouth fell open in shock the man's angry rant striking a cord with the brother within. Sure Sam started the apocalypse, sure Sam has demon blood in him, and yes he's not a saint. But no see's in shades of grey with him it's either evil or good. They only collected information they wanted to hear not collecting other information into the matter. Not one to be put up he quickly came up with a retort. He can't really defend Sam on certain accounts but he sure as hell can aggravate this man into putting his attention on him.

"Me a dumbass? Ok if I'm a dumbass then you must be gay or something because come on you have to admit it you like it when you were kneeing me in the groin." He smiled as the mans lips twitched.

"Shut up!"

His face was thrown backwards as he was backhanded. Maybe the man was gay? He licked his split lip as he started again. "Is that the best you got?"

"No, I know you Dean I'm not stupid. You're trying to take the attention off of Sam but it won't work. You want to see Sam? I'll show you him."

Dean's cocky smile soon turned into a frown. Oh god him and his idiot mouth. At least the guy was showing him Sam. "Please I'm sorry just don't hurt him." He said brokenly. As he watched the guy walk away. He screwed up big time.

A couple minutes later Billy began wheeling out what looked like a TV. "Uh…I don't know if you're losing marbles but last time I saw Sam well he wasn't a TV." He chuckled as the guy gave him a sneer.

"You'll see Sam just not the one on one you're expecting."

Ok that has him worried. This guy must be housing Sam somewhere else but why keep him locked away from Dean? This guy really knew his stuff about us. Bobby was right. Billy than proceeded to click on the TV as an image appeared on the screen he instantly recognized it…Sammy. Sam was suspended in the air hanging from unforgiving shackles, his chest and abdomen still held the bruises from earlier but it was the view from his back that Dean cringed at. Multiple whippings lined Sam's back some intermingling some down to the muscle. Sam's head rested on his bare chest and from what he could tell his mouth was duct tapped. He couldn't breathe he couldn't think. This was his Sammy and he didn't even know where he was. Hell he could be another state for all he knew. Sam needed help and fast.

"Sammy." His pleadingly spoke as he looked at all the cruel torture inflicted on his undeserving brother.

"He can't hear you Dean."

Dean tore his eyes from his brother for a moment to look the man who done all this to his brother in the first place. "I swear to god I'm going to inflict so much torture on you you'll beg the good lords name." His voice was menacing and it even surprised himself.

"I don't doubt you will but I had to teach a lesson didn't I."

Again with the smiling why did the man always smile? "Oh yeah and what's that?" He spit out. He looked back to his brother and noticed that Sam began to move and stir. _Don't worry Sammy I'll get you out of here._

"Well it started with an interrogation and he was quick to take the blame all the blood on his back is deceiving Dean it's maybe only three whips."

Dean's fist tightened behind his back. "It's only three whips oh yeah like that's nothing."

"He was pretty broken and I got sick of the sobs and heartache so thus the duct tape."

"You sonofabitch!" He screamed out angrily. This was all spinning out of control way to fast. He thought Cas could see these things or at least sense these things. He was wrong he was wrong about everything. He underestimated his opponent, he walked out on Sam, and it all came back to bite him in the ass or more so bite Sam in the ass. And that was not ok.

"Dean I'm not a killer I just wanted to show the kid whose boss and his faults he was quick to learn due to our short time period. I broke kids in less time though."

_I broke kids in less time though. _What kind of hunter was this? "What the hell did you do to my brother?" He choked up as he looked back to Sam. Sam's head was lolling around on his shoulders. His eyes wildly searching the room.

"I never reveal my secrets but Sam is house broken now and I'm done and you can have him back."

"Wait! What?" Dean was so morbidly confused it hurt to think. He was glad that whoever this man was, was giving Sam back to him but his choice of words have him quite fearful.

"Like I said Dean I'm done with my session. I'm letting you go down to get him but you have to promise when I cut your ropes you won't attack me."

This was all so confusing but in a sense he was glad and yet still worried. Worried about Sam's mental state more than anything. "I promise." He said truthfully. Retribution can come later.

"Good."

The kid walked up and cut his binds around his ankles and then his hands then casually walked out the door.

"Sam's down in the basement. The far door in the left corner."

He heard a faint yell but he was already taking off. His groin protested but he didn't care he had to make it too Sam because he failed him too much in his life and when he found him he sure as hell wasn't letting go.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did Billy do something to Sam's mental state? I don't know stay tuned. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Chapter 9 wow and I wanted to stop at 3 lol. I guess thanks to all who pushed me to write more. I guess there's more to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter with some much wanted hurt/comfort. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean raced down the stops of the basement shouting Sam's name. He had no clue what this bastard had been instilling into his brothers head or making him believe. Hell he probably put off bad message with the way he pushed Sam away lately.

He bounded down the last step and he was met with the sight of his baby brother though he saw him on the TV it still doesn't compare to it in the real version. "Sammy?" He questioned softly as he quickly reached his brother who seemed unconscious.

Once he was in front of his brother he slowly laid a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when a head bobbed up and looked around wildly. "Whoa! It's ok Sammy it's just me." He assured as his brother seemed to settle on his face and tried to talk past the duct tape.

"Let's get this off ok?" He quietly said as he began to pull at the tape slowly as not to pull at the tender skin around the mouth. Once he got the tape off Sam flexed his jaw before he spoke a word.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled at that one word. "Yeah it's me." He said trying to figure out how to get his brother out of this contraption.

"What are you doing here?"

That question caught him off guard and he wasn't prepared to answer it because Sam had every reason to wonder why the hell he would be here since he distanced himself from Sam. "Because I care to much to leave you on your own." That was the god honesty's truth and he hoped Sam wouldn't think he was lying.

"Hmmm."

Sam seemed to have no energy to answer but to just to nod. Whatever the asshole did he totally depleted Sam of his energy. "Shit Sam I can't reach the chain I think I need to call Cas." Dean said fearfully because Sam was hefted up to high for him to read and in Sam's state he didn't think he be able to walk up the stairs and all the way out to the car.

Dean looked back to Sam's face when he got no answer. "Sammy?" He questioned but Sam was out cold. He smiled sadly Sam's body been through two much theses past few days and it was just shutting down to protect itself.

"That's ok kiddo you sleep I'll fix this." He said softly as he pulled out his cell phone thanking the higher power that Billy hasn't taken it from him.

He waited impatiently until Cas picked up. "Cas get your angel ass to Fairmont because I found Sam."

* * *

Cas was there in about two seconds flat and almost knocked him on his ass from scaring the crap out of him. _Oh yeah Cas a definite ass kicking is store._

"I see you found Sam."

"No shit Sherlock." Dean breathed out a bit agitated at the angel's calm state. Hello his brother was still hanging from shackles here. "You need to get him down and out of here."

"Ok but where too?"

That gave pause his car was still outside and he didn't want to leave his baby here. "Uh…to the car."

"Alright."

Dean scooted closer to his brother as Cas' fingers pressed against his forehead and Sam's as soon as he closed his eyes he was surrounded in darkness. No sooner than that he could feel the familiar interior of his beloved baby. He opened his eyes quickly to see he was in the Impala he looked quickly over to the passenger seat and sighed with relief to see Sam sitting there…well slouched there.

Dean leaned over and grabbed Sam so he could position him better. He didn't want the leather of the seats sticking to Sam's damaged back. Grabbing a hold of Sam's shoulder he gently eased him onto his lap. His stomach was lying on his legs and his knees were bent awkwardly but it would have to do. It would have to be enough.

"Well back to Garber." He said with a slight smile because he could feel the rise and fall of Sam's chest against his legs and that was enough for him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I think maybe one more chapter is in store maybe another. I'm not sure. Hope your liking this so far. Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** This may or may not be the last chapter I have a feeling it is but the story had to wind down some time. Wow and I wanted to stop at chapter 3 stupid me I guess. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and thanks to all the silent supporters out there. You all have been a big help. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Pulling up to the Great Plains Motel he never been so happy in his life. Sam stirred a couple of times on his lap but quickly resettled. The only thing keeping him from having a full on panic attack was Sam's slow steady breathing and his heart beat.

Shutting off the ignition he looked from Sam to the door and pondered something. "Huh, how am I gonna drag your heavy ass to the room?" That was a great question because Sam was indeed heavy and with his back sliced to hell he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily with his touch. "I guess will wing it huh?" He chuckled to himself. His only answer was Sam's breathing and he could live with that.

He opened up the door with one hand while he pushed Sam up with the other trying to hold him up so he could at least swing his legs out. His arm muscle protested but it withheld. Setting Sam down gently he began to tug at his arms to pull him out the car. One his armpits were clear he heaved him upwards toward his body. Sam's body sagged inward but he held strong. He wasn't dropping Sam.

He slowly but surely dragged Sam into the motel room thanking that it was out front. Once inside he settled Sam on his stomach and rushed out to the Impala to retrieve the first aid kit. Once he was back inside he could hear the kid's silent snores and he laughed to himself.

He walked slowly over to Sam's bed and settled beside him. He had wiped most of the blood away and notice that Billy rang true that there were only three whips it was just the blood that made it look more gruesome. The whips were easily stitched and wrapped and he thanked that Sam wasn't awake. He checked him over and more intently and was thankful that there wasn't anything out of place or broken.

"Sleep kiddo I'll be here." He whispered as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair.

* * *

It was around midnight when he heard the groan come from Sam. He was up and alert because he wouldn't let himself sleep not after what had happened. "Sammy?" He spoke softly while inching towards Sam's bed. He peered through the dark as Sam shifted to see who was calling his name.

After the shift he heard a more audible wince of pain. "Easy man take it easy your backs messed up you need to lie on your stomach for while." Dean then proceeded to turn on light to see Sam's grimace of pain as he fell back onto his stomach.

"Yeah I kinda…forgot."

Dean winched in sympathy as Sam tried to control his breathing. "How are you feeling?"

"Like some one tried to play slice and dice with my back."

Dean smiled at Sam's attempt at humor. "How are your ribs?"

"My ribs?"

"Yeah genius your ribs the ones you bruised." Dean then shut his trap as he already said too much. That relayed too much information too Sam . Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Oh fine I guess. How'd you know?"

Sam met him with a biting glare of accusation. He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh…Sammy I caught news from Bobby that you some hunters tried to mess with you and I came and found you. Except you kinda were too delirious to know I was here." Dean scratched his neck nervously as Sam seemed to contemplate this bit of information in his head.

"So I wasn't dreaming after all?"

"What?" That was a question from left field. "No you weren't dreaming I guess…well not of me being here you weren't." Dean suddenly got it. Sam's was dreaming that he was there that's why he curled into his touch so easily and didn't freak when another person was in the room.

"Thanks Dean."

Dean didn't know what to say. He shouldn't be thanked. He got Sam into this mess all he wanted was Sam by his side so bad that it he was a chicken shit to even bring him back. "Don't thank me just don't disappearing again." He smiled but it left as Sam was soundly asleep. _That little bitch. _

"Don't worry I'm not leaving this time Sammy your stuck with me and boy your gonna regret it." He watched as a ghost of a smile splayed on Sam's face. Now this is how it should be. Being visible is more fun cause then you get to torment your brother. Dean thought evilly. "I wonder if there's any more Nair left?" Dean muttered to himself.

* * *

**A happy ending because I a have a thing for those. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanx to all who reviewed and have followed it. Thanx Charity**


End file.
